1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for fastening an article to a support provided with a projecting T-stud.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retainer clips of the above type are already known. They are pushed, for example, onto a T-stud welded to the outer body of a motor vehicle, and are intended to attach trim strips to the outer surface of the vehicle body.
Many known retaining clips are designed with a keyhole-shaped opening. The T-stud is inserted into this opening and the retaining clip is then displaced laterally, moving the stud from an insertion area to a retaining area, where it is retained by spring-loaded tongues. In these known retaining clips, deformation and/or wear of the material of the clip is unavoidable during disassembly. For this reason, this known type of retaining clip cannot be reused. Furthermore, it is relatively difficult to install this type of retaining clip on the T-stud, and a certain amount of practice is required. By contrast, an object of the present invention consists in providing a retaining clip of the type described hereinabove, which is so designed that it is simple to install and can be removed without damaging the clip.